Hogar
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Tradución. Songfic. Danny esta solo y es tentado por una misteriosa voz a unirse a los fantasmas en la Zona Fantasma, donde pertenece. DXS


**Otro songfic a traducir, también es de Devianta, vale la pena leerlo, yo personalmente me emocioné mucho, leyendo y traduciendo... dejen reviews ¿okay?**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman  
All That I'm Living For © Evanescence (todo lo que esta en cursiva)**

**Hogar**

_All that I'm living for; all that I'm dying for; all that I can't ignore alone at night_

Los ojos de Danny se clavaron en la remolino verde conocido como Zona Fantasma. El portal daba una extraña, espeluznante luz que de algún modo extraño le resultaba confortante. No podía dejar de observarla. Era tan hermosa, tan tentadora, tan... adictiva. Solía darle escalofríos, pero el miedo y la aprensión se habían ido. Ahora todo lo que quería era dar un paso através del portal y vagar errante por la zona fantasma hasta...

¿Hasta qué?

Danny suspiró. No sabía que estaba mal con él. De hecho, borren eso. Si sabía que le pasaba. Estaba "creciendo con sus poderes" como Plasmius (maldijo su lado malvado) había dicho. Mientras más "creciera con sus poderes" más fantasma se volvería y estaría más apegado a la Zona Fantasma. Teóricamente, algo dentro de la Zona lo estaría llamando, algo que estaba empeñado en asimilarlo. Dentro de poco, no importaría que fuese parte humano, lo único que importaría sería su lado fantasma. El fin de su vida como humano estaba a la vista.

_I can feel the night beginning; separate me from the living; understanding me after all I've seen; piecing every thought together; find the words to make me better; if I only knew how to pull myself apart_

Esto sería, si Plasmius estaba diciendo la verdad, pensó Danny. Él casi nunca decía la verdad. Probablemente sólo trataba de asustarlo, jugar un juego mental. Danny no podía dejar el mundo humano. Simplemente no podía. Habían tantas personas contando con él para protegerlos de los fantasmas que salían del portal. Convertirse en uno de esos fantasmas estaba fuera de contexto.

"No puedo hacerlo. No puedo convertirme en fantasma. No puedo. Es imposible. Soy mitad fantasma y eso es todo."

"Tienes razón. Eres mitad fantasma y eso _es_ todo. ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros? Sabes que quieres hacerlo," dijo una voz seductoramente.

Danny pegó un brinco y miró alrededor nervioso. Nadie detrás, enfrente, al lado, arriba o abajo de él... ¿quién estaba hablándole?

"No tienes porque temerme. Sólo quiero ayudar…"

"¿Quién eres?... ¡¿dónde estás?!"

La voz se rió tristemente. "¿Quién?... ¿Dónde?... ¿realmente importa eso?... ¿hm?... ¿importa? Tú y yo somos lo mismo, lo sabes. ¿Por qué no te unes a mí?"

"¡Porque también soy mitad humano!... ¡Soy el protector de Amity Park!... ¡Soy Danny Phantom!"

_All that I'm living for; all that I'm dying for; all that I can't ignore alone at night; all that I'm wanted for; although I wanted more; lock the last open door; my ghosts are gaining on me_

"Seguro que sí, pero... ¿eres feliz?"

Danny abrió la boca para responder pero se encontró con que no podía. ¿Era feliz?... ¿Le gustaba lo que hacía?, Claro que sí!... amaba salvar a las personas. ¿Por qué no podía decirlo?

"¡Soy feliz!"

No hubo respuesta.

"Oh, no tienes nada que decir ¿eh?... ¿no me puedes convencer de unirme a ti?" Danny sonrió con suficiencia. "¿te comió la lengua el gato, Vlad?"

Nada. El silencio era perturbador. Lo rodeaba como agua, como si estuviera en el fondo de una piscina profunda. El peso de esta era más pesada que su deber de proteger su hogar, más pesada que su secreto.

"Oh, sólo responde!... ¡Sé que estás ahí!"

"…"

Exasperado, el chico golpeó el piso, luego observó el portal de nuevo, con la cabeza entre las manos.

¿Por qué se quedaba ahí? Porque quería proteger su hogar. Pero ellos no querían que lo protegiera. Ser blanco de críticas de todos aquellos a los que deseaba salvar no era divertido ¿verdad?... ¿por qué intentaban averiguar como era ser como él?... ¿por qué no intentaban protegerse a sí mismos por un tiempo? Eso les ayudaría a apreciar lo que él hacía.

¿Pero y si no pudieran?... ¿si no pudieran salvarse a ellos mismos? Sería su culpa por irse. Sus padres... no eran exactamente los mejores cazafantasmas. Su hermana... era inteligente, pero no tenía la fuerza. Sam... no podía dejarla. La amaba. No quería que nada le pasara. Tucker... bueno... Tucker tenía su tecnología y... ¿a quién estaba engañando? Tampoco podía dejar a Tucker. Era prácticamente su hermano. ¡No podía abandonar a su hermano!

Los echaría de menos. Eran su familia, todo lo que tenía. Nunca podría dejarlos. Todos los días, temía que algo malo pudiera ocurrirles. Era eso lo que lo mantenía de abandonar o rendirse, lo que hacía que se mantuviera en pie, peleando por su seguridad.

Pero pese a ello, su sueño yacía en otro lugar…

_I believe that dreams are sacred; take my darkest fears and play them; like a lullaby, like a reason why, like a play of my obsessions; make me understand the lesson; so I find myself; so I won't be lost again_

La Zona Fantasma era donde él pertenecía. Era un lugar de grandes espacios abiertos sin nadie que le dijera que no podía volar libremente. No tendría que dormir, comer, hacer tareas, preocuparse por su status social, hacer quehaceres, cuidar el pueblo, hacer quehaceres, dejar que Dash lo golpeara, hacer quehaceres... ¿qué no había dicho ya 'hacer quehaceres' 3 veces? Una, dos, tres... si, tres veces. Como fuera, tendría menos responsabilidades y podría hacer más de lo que él prefería a lo que lo demás le pedían, aunque no le gustara.

Pero aún así… era su responsabilidad proteger Amity Park. Era lo que tenía que hacer.

_All that I'm living for; all that I'm dying for; all that I can't ignore alone at night; all that I'm wanted for; although I wanted more; lock the last open door; my ghosts are gaining on me_

Y Sam… no podía decepcionarla. La amaba. Ella era una de las razones por las que hacía lo que hacía. Por ella. Todo era por ella. Quería mantener el mundo a salvo para que en algún momento pudieran casarse y tener hijos. Tenía que asegurarse de que el mundo sería seguro para ellos. Si no... No habría un mundo para tener hijos. No habría un mundo en el cual casarse. Tenía que quedarse. Tenía que resistir al porta... y a sus sueños.

_Guess I thought I'd have to change the world to make you see me; to be the one. I could have run forever; but how far would I have come without mourning your love?_

Tenía que quedarse por ella, por su familia y por su casi hermano.

_All that I'm living for_

Aunque eso significara sacrificar sus sueños.

_All that I'm dying for_

Aunque eso significara noches de insomnio combatiendo a aquellos a los que deseaba unirse y luego clavar la mirada en el techo el resto de la noche para preguntarse que sería ser libre como ellos.

_All that I can't ignore alone at night_

Lo necesitaban ahí. Era necesario. Era el protector de ese lugar, y eso era definitivo.

_All that I'm wanted for_

Tal vez nunca tendría lo que deseaba, lo que en verdad quería, pero tendría que sentirse satisfecho con lo que tenía.

_Although I wanted more_

Danny miró el portal con anhelo. Era el protector de Amity Park. Era su guardaespaldas, su escudo, su caballero de armadura spandex, la persona a la que arrojaban cosas cuando se enojaban, la persona a la que perseguían porque no estaban agradecidos con lo que hacía. Era su deber estar ahí para soportar todo.

"Unete a nosotros… sé libre, Danny Phantom. Eres un fantasma. Te sirves sólo a ti mismo."

"No soy sólo un fantasma. Soy humano también," replicó Danny.

"¿Por qué tu apellido es Phantom?"

"Porque así lo quise."

"Porque sabes lo que eres."

"Porque tengo que proteger mi secreto."

"Que eres un fantasma…"

"Mitad fantasma," corrigió Danny.

"Y nos perteneces, Phantom."

Danny mordió su labio. Era tentador. Tenían razón sobre algo. Eligió el nombre Phantom en parte porque sabía que eso era, un fantasma.

Mitad fantasma, se corrigió a sí mismo. Soy un fantas... mitad fantasma. Tengo que recordar eso.

"Unete a nosotros, Phantom. No tienes nada ahí."

"¡Claro que tengo! Tengo mi familia, a Sam, Tucker…"

"Son todos humanos."

"¡Los amo! Me preocupo por ellos!"

La voz se río, el sonido provoco que a Danny le dieran escalofríos. "Y duele amarlos y preocuparse por ellos ¿no es así?"

_Should it hurt to love you?_

Danny no dijo nada. La voz tenía razón. Dolía.

"Sabes que no puedes estar con ellos. ¿Qué pasara cuando todo tu poder surja?... ¿Sam? No puedes estar con ella. Sé realista, Phantom. No puedes tener hijos con ella. Sólo los condenarías con los mismos poderes y responsabilidades que tienes. ¿Y Tucker? Piénsalo. Sólo le importa su tecnología. Recuerda todos los problemas que te ha causado. Estarás mejor sin ellos, sin ninguno de ellos.

"Entonces, Phantom¿realmente quieres quedarte, atado a estos mortales?... ¿o prefieres volar libre? Es natural que desees esto último."

_Should I feel like I do?_

No sé que hacer, pensó Danny taciturno. ¿Debo ir?... ¿Debo quedarme? Tiene razón sobre Sam. No puedo tener hijos con ella. No sería correcto forzarlos a hacer lo mismo que yo. Tiene razón sobre mi familia también. No puedo ponerlos en peligro. No estaría bien. Sin embargo esta mal sobre Tucker. Se preocupa por mi. Es mi amigo. Ha arriesgado su vida por mí.

_Should I lock the last open door?_

"Unétenos, Phantom. La Zona Fantasma es tu verdadero hogar."

Phantom caminó hacia el portal y alzó su mano…

…

…

…

Y cerró la puerta del portal. La luz se desvaneció junto con la voz. Phantom se abrazó a sí mismo y comenzó a temblar.

_My ghosts are gaining on me._

----  
**¿verdad que Devianta escribe increíble? yo lo sé... puedo decir que este es también feliz, bueno, al menos Danny vence la tentación ¿no?... jajaja...  
see ya y dejen reviews  
Kozumy  
btw dice Devianta que agradece mucho sus comentarios respecto al otro fic (Salvándote)**


End file.
